Nightmare
by Vuorikettu
Summary: Saruhiko had had a nightmare. Requested story. Contains yaoi. ReiSaru. Not the best one of my stories, but I publish this still xD


**Well, hello there again my lovely followers! I found something from my files and decided to post it. Well, someone had requested from me to write something like this but then, somehow I forgot this story and..yeah. So you who requested this story, I'm so sorry. But now, here it is! Everyone, enjoy~! x3**

* * *

Pretty normal day. Pretty normal routine. A young bluet sighed behind his computer, and fixed his glasses, staring at the screen, and then yawning. He felt how Awashima's gaze pierced through his head, but right now he was too tired to care. Wait, wasn't it that he didn't really cared about her? The bluet then just clicked his tongue, and turned around with his chair when he heard Awashima walking over to him.

"Saruhiko Fushimi. Try to focus on your work, please. Captain wants those papers today.", that blonde woman said to the young male. Saruhiko nearly jumped when the woman mentioned 'that man'. Their captain, their King..Reishi Munakata. Saruhiko felt how cold shivers ran along his spine. Reishi Munakata. Because of him, Saruhiko hadn't slept well last night. He had had..a nightmare. Yes, a nightmare. That could be the best word to describe it.

_"You need to know your place, right, Fushmi~? I mean, that attitude of yours..you need to learn how to behave when you're talking to me, right?", Reishi whispered huskily into young bluet's ear, while he let his hands roam around on youth's body, touching and exploring every part of him. The man was behind him, and he had pinned him down on the bed. Bluet tried to scream, but every scream had been muffled. He tried to punch the older away, but his wrists were tied together. And he couldn't see a thing, because of that fucking blindfold._

_A ridiculous whimper escaped from the younger when the King pressed his manhood against younger's non-stretched entrance. The cloth covering eyes started to wet—Saruhiko was crying. The man behind him just hummed in satisfaction, and then slammed into the boy. Saruhiko wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to get away. Too much pain. His captain..his King was raping him!_

Quickly Saruhiko shook his head and shivers made him tremble. And what he thought was strange, he felt something hardening in his pants, and he gave a disgusted look to himself. With that he earned very strange look from Seri.

"So-sorry. Uh… Excuse me, but..I think that I need to go out for a while.", he then said, fixing his glasses and started to walk quickly out of the office. He heard Seri shouting something to him, but he didn't care. Right now he wanted to find something else to think. And, he needed to solve that lil' problem in his pants.

'How in the name of Mother Amaterasu I can get aroused from something that disgusting?!', the bluet scowled himself in his mind. He sped up his walking, and now it wasn't close that he didn't ran. Only one corner anymore, and he could be able to reach the WC. After that one corner, he would be safe. After that one corner—

A sudden bump.

Saruhiko wasn't sure who he had bumped. He looked up, and jumped. It was 'that man'.

"Oh? Well, isn't it Fushimi?", Reishi said, smiling. The bluet jerked, and then he just continued, now running.

"..oh well. Kids nowadays.", the King then sighed, after his third-in-command had ran away, and chuckled. He was sure that Saruhiko had had blush on his face.

Saruhiko panted heavily when he let himself slid down against the door. He had done it. He was safe now. The youth took his glasses off and ran his hands through his hair. Then, he sighed, and looked at his crotch. Somehow, he didn't feel that tightness there anymore. That bluet let out a sigh of relief. Then he took his glasses, put them back, and rose up from the floor. Maybe he could go back now, and continue with his work. But, he wasn't really sure. He didn't want to bump his captain anymore. He was afraid of him, to be honest. After that..gross nightmare..he was afraid of Reishi Munakata.

'You're stupid, Saruhiko…', he said to himself, and wanted to punch himself, but he didn't do it. Then he took a deep breath, and tried to relax. Then he opened the door, and looked at outside. No-one was there. So that meant that captain won't be there. A small, relieved smile appeared on his lips, and he left from the WC, starting to walk back to his working place.

Saruhiko walked towards his computer. Everybody was minding their own works, and Seri was watching them, like always. Everything seemed normal again. The bluet glanced at his computer's screen, and clicked his tongue. Yeah, work. And he had to finish these papers today. Only because the captain needs them. It couldn't be helped, and the youngster sighed, and continued his writings. He just needed to focus. He just needed to—

"It seems that you're able to finish that in a hour or two, Fushimi.", a familiar voice said behind him. It was too familiar. Quickly Saruhiko turned around, facing his captain –his King- Reishi Munakata. Suddenly, he felt that panic would take over him. He was between Reishi and his table. He wasn't able to escape. And Reishi had that smile again. That ridiculous smile, which was still so warm and loving, but still it was just so stupid.

The King was going to say something again to the bluet, but then Seri walked over them, and started to discuss about something with Reishi. Saruhiko stared at them for a moment, and when them started to walk away, he slumped on his seat, and his body was..shaking? Yes, he was shaking.

"Hey Fushimi. You alright?", the bluet heard someone calling him. It was Hidaka. Saruhiko shifted his gaze towards the brunette, and gave him a smile, to tell that everything was ok. But, in fact, nothing was ok. He was tired. He hadn't slept well because of that stupid dream he had had. And because of that stupid dream he was afraid of his King. He was afraid about a man who seemed like he won't hurt even a fly! But..that dream had felt so..realistic. And when Reishi had entered in him, it really hurt, even if it was just a stupid dream. Those cold shivers ran again along his spine, and the bluet shook his head. Now, he had to find something else to think about. He glanced at his monitor again. No, right now he couldn't focus on his work. He sighed and dug his phone from his pocket. He started to skim through all the numbers he had in his phone. He stopped when he found that one which he was looking for. He pressed the 'call' button, and stared at the screen of his phone for a while, and then he pressed it against his ear.

"Yata speaking. Who is it?", a voice answered.

Saruhiko gulped. He hadn't call to his friend in long time. Well, the 'friend' wouldn't be the right word to describe. They weren't friends anymore. But right now, Saruhiko didn't had any other person to rely on.

"Hey? Are you there?", the voice said again.

"..uh..hi. It's Saruhiko…", the bluet then started. He could feel the tension.

"..what do you want?", Misaki's voice was sharp.

"I..I want to talk. Just a little bit..I think..I can't handle this..I need to talk to someone…", Saruhiko said.

On the other side, Misaki was quiet. Something in his old friend's voice told him that he should listen. Brunette sighed.

"Ok then. But I don't have too much time. I should be on a mission. So talk fast."

Saruhiko felt a smile on his lips, and he would hug the other boy if he just could.

"Well, this could sound a little bit childish, but..I had a nightmare. And one hell of a nightmare, to say. No, it wasn't anything like a monster was hunting me and I died or something like that. It was…", Saruhiko then started, but then he stopped. A silence hovered between them for a moment. Quickly the bluet looked around. Nobody was watching him or listening what he was talking.

"..the man who is our captain..King..Reishi Munakata..he—"

"Fushimi. I'm sorry, but I need to go now. Mikoto and others are waiting for me. Sorry, but if I remember, I call you later, ok?", Misaki then said. Saruhiko felt something in his throat. He wanted to say to the brunette that he should listen, but then he just told him that it was ok and the other could call him later. After that, Saruhiko hung up with his call and put his phone back into his pocket. Well, right now it seemed that he wasn't really able to vent on anyone. But, maybe it wasn't so necessary. The dream had been just a dream. There wasn't any real reason to him to be afraid of his captain, right? He should just face him normally and—

Normally? The 'normal' way how he behaved..that was the reason why Reishi had punished him in his dream. Then, Saruhiko thought. Maybe he should change his behavior. Even a little bit. Yes, he should act more maturely. He really should focus on his works and not childishly ran away from them.

But..it won't be easy. To chance yourself like that so suddenly. The bluet sighed and fixed his glasses. Then, he returned his gaze on his computer's monitor. He smiled to himself. Now he should just do his work. After that he would be able to think anything about in his life. But now, it was time for the work.

* * *

Couple of hours passed. That young bluet had already finished his work, and was now laying on his seat, staring at the monitor. He had already printed the papers. Most of the others had gone home already. But why he was still there? He didn't really know. He took those printed papers from his table, and skimmed through them. There wasn't any typos, or any false information..everything what had been written on those papers were perfectly done. Well, Saruhiko had made it sure that the text and all the information was perfectly written.

Saruhiko heard footsteps coming towards him. He knew it was Seri.

"Fushimi? You still here? Have you done with the papers already?", the woman said.

"Umm..yeah. And yes, I got done with them. They are here.", Saruhiko then replied, and handed the papers to Seri. The woman took the papers, skimmed through them, and glanced at the bluet.

"Well, good work, Fushimi. But you have to hand these to captain. He is still in his room, I guess. You should go to see him.", Seri then said, and gave the papers back to Saruhiko. That young male sighed, and then he rose from his seat. Yes, he should go and meet his King. He would just give these fucking papers, and then he should be able to leave, go to home, and then he could just throw himself on the bed and sleep.

Walking along the corridors the papers on his hands, Saruhiko started to feel a little bit unsure about this. But when he noticed that he was already standing in front of his captain's door, it was late now to turn around and run away. The bluet took a deep breath, and then he knocked the door.

"Fushimi here. I have the papers.", he then spoke.

After a moment the door opened, and Reishi was there, smiling at him.

"Come in, Fushimi. I was going to make some tea..do you want some?", the King then spoke, smiling, while inventing the inside. Saruhiko stood still outside, looking in the room. Then he glanced at his King. _He won't do anything weird to me, right..?_

Saruhiko stepped inside, and Reishi closed the door behind him. Saruhiko looked around, and followed his King. Reishi then sat down, and the younger sat down too. Not next to his King, but in front of him. There was a silence between them for a while, until Saruhiko then handed the papers to Reishi. The older man took them, a small smile on his lips, and looked at them.

"Well, good work, Fushimi.", he then said.

"That's nice to hear. But now, if you don't mind, I would like to go…", the bluet then said, and rose up, but his King grabbed his wrist.

"Why in such a hurry, Fushimi?", the man then asked. Saruhiko had a panicked look on his face, and he tried to free himself from captain's grip. The bluet ended up falling on the floor when Reishi had let go of him. Quicky the younger rose up again, scared expression on his face.

"Fushimi? What's gotten into you? You look like you've seen a ghost. And, if I recall, you've been jumping and panicking through this whole day…", the older man then said, with a worried expression. Saruhiko stared at him, and somehow he felt warmth from his King's gaze, and it made him relax a little bit. Yes, Reishi wasn't a bad person. He won't hurt him. Reishi stood then up, and stepped closer his third-in-command. Saruhiko stepped automatically a little bit away. He didn't want Reishi to break his 'personal bubble'. But still that gaze of his King made him feel that he was safe. So maybe..maybe he could tell to him that why he had been like this for the whole day.

"I..I just had a nightmare.", the bluet then started, averting his King's eyes. Reishi gave him a questioning look, but then he let the younger continue.

"It was..well, you were there. And me too. And well, you were complaining about my behavior. And then you punished me..abused me..used me... In a sexual way. You..stole my virginity.", Saruhiko then finished, shaking a little bit, and he felt his cheeks heating up a little bit. But, at the same time, he felt how tears tried to gather on his eye corners. Then he glanced at Reishi, who looked a little bit shocked.

"Oh my..Fushimi, I won't never do something like that to you.", the older man then said, and hugged the younger one. Saruhiko tried to struggle off, but then he just let it be. The hug was..comforting.

"..and, to be honest, I find your behavior kinda cute.", Reishi then continued, and looked at the bluet, having again that stupid smile on his lips. Saruhiko let out a small, nervous laugher.

"I know that it is a little bit ridiculous, but Fushimi—I mean, Saruhiko..you're cute.", the blue King then said, still smiling. Saruhiko didn't laugh anymore. And Reishi had used his first name, which caused him blush a little bit. Reishi noticed this, and pressed a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"Yeah..you're cute indeed."

* * *

"Mha-! Ahn..! Ca-captain..!", the bluet moaned while the older man sucked his neck. After work they had gone to Reishi's place, and they had discussed about Saruhiko's dream, and Reishi had got an idea. So now they were at Reishi's house, in the bedroom, and Saruhiko was lying under his King, having only his white shirt still on him, and Reishi had still his pants on. They had been playing for a while, but after Reishi had found that neck was Saruhiko's weak spot, he had only focused on teasing the bluet.

"Please..! Stop..!", Saruhiko begged and dug his nails into his King's back.

"Hmm? But why?", Reishi then hummed, and licked younger's earlobe, making him moan.

"Because I don't like it when you're teasing me..!", Saruhiko then said with flustered face, and roll over on his stomach. Reishi stared at bluet's hair, and then he stroked it slightly. Slowly he then let his hands roam on Saruhiko's body, and started to gnaw his neck again. Saruhiko let out a muffled moan as he felt how his King's fingers started to play with his entrance. Reishi noticed this and then he just pressed one of his fingers inside of younger, making the bluet moan again, a little bit louder this time.

"Shh..just let yourself relax, Saru..relax, and trust me.", Reishi whispered into younger's ear. Saruhiko turned his head to face his captain, and pressed their lips together, begging for a kiss. Reishi let their kiss become a passionate one, and he used the moment to push a second finger inside the boy under him. Youngster's moan was muffled by the kiss, and the King started to stretch younger. It would be easier to both of them if he would prepare Saruhiko perfectly.

After a moment kissing and stretching Reishi pulled his fingers out of the bluet, and then he turned him around, and started to open his belt-buckle. Saruhiko pulled his King into a hungry kiss, and Reishi just quickly threw his pants on the floor and placed himself between younger's legs, and thrust in.

Saruhiko dug his nails on his King's shoulders, and wrapped his legs around Reishi's waist.

"Oh god Saru..please, tell me that you will be this tight always…", Reishi let out a laugher as he started to move.

"Nnh..! Only if—only if you won't fuck me every-ah!-night.", the bluet replied between his moans. Reishi just chuckled, and kissed Saruhiko's forehead, then lips, moving to the jawline, and then starting to tease bluet's neck again.

The air in the room had started to become moist. Sounds of sex had filled the air, and those two won't mind if someone would just suddenly walk in—they were so focused on each other. Reishi moved now pretty quickly, and he had grabbed Saruhiko's manhood on his grip, and while licking younger's nipples, he caused Saruhiko moan and whimper under him.

"Nhah..! Reishi! Please..I beg you..let-ah!-let me cum! I can't-!", the bluet begged, moving his hips trying to move his member on his lover's grip. Reishi just smirked at him, and started to nail that precious spot inside the boy. He had done it earlier already, and right now, it was going to drove Saruhiko insane. He kept begging for a moment, and when Reishi loosened his grip, the bluet just let out a relieved moan and he came on his lover's hand. After that, Reishi released himself inside the younger, groaning with satisfaction.

After a moment Reishi pulled himself out of the bluet, and slumped next to him. Saruhiko moved closer to his King, and Reishi wrapped his arms around the younger's body.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?", the King then asked, smiling, and kissing Saruhiko.

"Nah, not really. But it hurt a little bit…", the bluet then said, ans snuggled closer to his lover's chest.

"Well, I tried to make it painless as possible. But you can blame me at the morning if you won't be able to get up from the bed.", Reishi then laughed and pulled a blanket over them.

"Oh yes, I'll blame you. And if you try to get me to work tomorrow..well, forget it.", Saruhiko then hummed and then chuckled. Reishi just sighed and kissed boy's forehead, and then he closed his eyes.

Saruhiko stared at his King for a moment, and then he closed his own eyes. Maybe tonight he won't have that nightmare anymore. Tonight the dreams would be something a way better.

* * *

**..oh my..it wasn't so good story after all. Well, I don't really like this story even if I was the one who wrote it! xD But oh well :''D**

**Oh, and people, who gave me ideas, thank you! I've started to write fic based on them, and I'll post it once I get it done. I have now..like three or four fics to finish. Patience, my children, patience ;'3**

**But now, Kettu-chan signs off. See ya all again next time~!**


End file.
